fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
PriPara: Wings of Idols
is a spin-of the Idol Series PriPara, created by Sakura Hanazono. The series is fast forward to 11 years after Idol Time Pripara. It's circled around girls' dreams to become "Heavenly Idols". Plot List of episodes here."My name is Amami Hoshiko, but you can call me Hoshi! Recently, I've moved to the city Pikaringo from the countryside so my parents can pursue in their bakery buisness. Everything's so new to me, and people at my school are already targeting my "reputation". Even though their "threats" and criticism hurt me, my mood always changes when I view PriPara lives on some old tapes of mine. We never had good service where we previously lived, but since we moved into a city full of technology and internet, I don't think I'll worry about being disappointed because my TV won't work correctly. I've always liked this idol named Kira, who sadly left her fame for a reason I don't know. That's the only fact I don't know about her. Maybe she was tired of performing? I mean, she was already appointed as a Kami Idol. If you don't know what the term "Kami Idol" means, then you have a lot to learn. She even was close to becoming a Sky Idol, which is part of PriPara's new series called the Sky System. Ciel must've of been saddened by her partner's decision, if she too gave up entertaining others. Some people who visited the Prism Paradise everyday have became less and less interested, However, no one will be forgetting how great PriPara truly is, for I shall become a Sky Idol! Even Kira will seek to join me on such a heavenly stage, and hopefully, you'll be able to become an Idol of the skies with me. Let's save this Prism Paradise, Kirari~!" — Amami Hoshiko, the protagonist. Characters Main Characters * Hoshiko is the central character in the series. Ever since she first saw a clip of the legendary idol "Kira", Hoshiko has dreamt of becoming just like her rather than becoming a Sky Idol. It's her low self-esteem that's keeps the 13 year old away from making her fantasy a reality. She loves to have eat, sleep, be creative and sing. She's a Lovely type idol, who prefers the brand Unlimitied Skies. Her voice actor is Shimamura Yū. * Eiko is another main character. Although her family dislikes her decision of becoming an idol and continue to dishearten Eiko, the 14 year old ignores them and enjoys performing, even though she hasn't become recognizable. Her hobbies are dancing and reading books. She's a Pop type idol, who's preferable brand to use is Twin Thunder. She's voiced by Toyosaki Aki. * Seiun is considered a tritagonist of this series. Seiun has been performing since she was just a mere child. Since then, "nebula" has been able to go beyond her limitations and people's expectation, likely due to her overprotective and strict "Supervisor". Although this bothers her, she continues to live her dream. Seiun's a cool type idol, who uses the brand Hidden Ecstasy. She's voiced by Arakawa Miho. * Jack is part of the unit duo unit Waruguma. She represents the dark side of a person. Her favorite things to do are Martial Arts, Kendo, sing, dance and play (some) sports. Jack's a cool type idol, who's brand is currently unknown. * Karen is part of the unit Warugama. Karen's considered by many an angel, unlike her partner. Her hobbies include cooking, singing and drink her delicious sweet flavored teas. Karen's a lovely idol, who's brand is currently unknown. * Ciel was a popular vocaldoll idol. As PriPara became less and less interesting, as well as an event that scarred the vocaldoll, her system broke down and thus, she became inactive and unable to do performances. She's located in her Sky Castle, which is unable for other's to reach. Her Idol type and brand is unknown. Minor Characters * Mimori becomes Hoshiko's first friend at Pikaringo Middle School. Media * Discography * List of Stages Trivia References Category:OmegaPri Category:PriPara: Wings of Idols Category:PriPara: Wings of Idols Series Category:Fan Series Category:PriPara